


may i?

by shetaira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, D&D, Elf, F/M, First Time, Half Elf, Large Cock, Polite Consent, Size Difference, Some feels, Southern Gentleman, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetaira/pseuds/shetaira
Summary: Eleanor has been married to a woman for the past ten years — her wife went missing, and in order to find her, enlisted help from a group of mercenaries. Little did she know she'd be falling for the leader of the men — a proper Southern gentleman, a former general and current blood hunter, Alfonse. Alfonse never thought he'd feel this way about someone again, or that anyone would ever feel love towards him... especially after the experiments done on him to make him into a weredemon.Their tension simmering for months, they finally decide to, ah, talk it out.





	may i?

“Tell me you don't feel something between us, doctor.” His imposing form leaned down over her, their eyes meeting. 

“I- well, I do, but I don't know if I could bring myself to…” she blushed, looking down. “I mean, even if she is gone, I've...never been with a man before.”

“Oh,” Alfonse straightened. She couldn't see his face, but she knew Alfonse well enough to know he was clearly mulling something over. Eleanor fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt sleeve, unsure of how to proceed. 

She heard him sit down on the side of the bed, his height halved - finally on her eye level. He beckoned her over, and she took small steps until she was an arm's distance away. 

“Then I'd be honored to be your first,” he said, his eyes alight, every muscle in his face displaying how serious he was. “If you're still interested, that is.”

“I am,” she said, her pulse beating faster in her ears. “It's just...Alfonse, what about after? Where will we stand?”

“I will stand right by your side, if you'll have me,” he reached out to grab her hands, waiting for the nod of approval she gave before holding both of her smaller ones in his. “Look at me.”

She peeked up to meet the intensity of his amber eyes, feeling like the breath was knocked out of her. God, he's beautiful. 

“Eleanor, I would not venture to make this a one night stand. You...you're very special to me. You bring out a side of me I didn't know existed. You make me want to be a better man.” 

“I hope my only purpose is not to make you better,” she said, adrenaline pumping in her throat as she struggled to say the words, but kept eye contact. Oliver's words stuck in her brain - you gotta grow more of a backbone.

He chuckled gently, and some of the tension in her shoulders eased. “Not at all. I apologize for being selfish. You're right, that's not your purpose - you do it solely by being yourself. But no one has ever meant as much to me. You...you are lovely, and strong, thoughtful and kind, but defiant and powerful. Not many can bring such a fierce force of gentleness to this world, and I aim to protect that,” he said, and brought one of her hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. “I know I'm not a perfect man, but it would be a privilege to be yours.”

“To be mine…” she echoed, pursing her lips, trying to breathe evenly. She thought of Kara, of almost ten years of love and life and being her’s, and she thought of Alfonse being her's, and the life they could possibly live together, and what if she's not really dead, and how could she do this to her even if she was dead… 

“I know this must be a lot after your relationship, I apologize if it's too soon, I was just-”

“Shh,” Eleanor said, using the hand that wasn't being held by Alfonse to wipe away tears that hadn't even ventured to leave her eyes yet, closing them to think. She'd want her to be happy. She had said that, didn't she? More than anything, she always encouraged her to be more outgoing, to try new things. Hell, she even proposed bringing other people into the relationship before. Wouldn't it be fulfilling her wishes to be with someone who made her feel so deeply and so happy? 

“It may take me time,” she said, opening her eyes to see a nervous Alfonse. Oh, it was not a usual look for him, and to know she caused it let her know this was something he cared about. “You have to understand, after a decade, it won't be the smoothest transition. So much of me still feels confused, my heart still raw and broken. But I think she'd want me to be with someone that makes me feel like this.”

“But is it what you want, Eleanor?” he said. “I know I'm a risk. Dangerous.”

She looked straight into his eyes, lacing her fingers through his, and swept her gaze over his body. From the fangs poking out around his lips, to the oblong shape of his eyes, and the hands that had committed so many crimes. Were they that different from her own, that had seen her first love's blood, that had brought so many creatures and men to their demise? And did he not deserve to become something he was never allowed - a man, with a lover, and a real life? 

Did she not deserve a third chance of love with someone so fiercely devoted to her?

“This is what I want. You are what I want,” she said, putting a hand to his cheek. “All I ask for is patience. I need to go slow.”

“Of course,” he said, nuzzling into her touch. “All of my patience is yours.” 

“I'm glad.”

“But...what of now?”

“Ah, then perhaps not all of your patience,” she said, smiling, and he chuckled. “I want to, I'm just still new to…” 

“Hm,” he said, a smile on his lips as he moved forward, caressing her cheek. “Then I'll go slow.”

“I'd like that.”

“Good,” and even though he promised a slower pace, he was quick to grab her and bring her closer so she stood between his legs, pressing their bodies close together. She let out a gasp, and he was inches from her mouth before he said, “May I?”

“Please,” she breathed, and he dove in, taking her in a passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck, throwing herself in as hard as he was, their lips meeting each other after wanting for so long. Their tongues danced, learning each other, and she felt a shiver when she felt his fangs scrape against her tongue. How...inhuman, how pleasantly different. 

While one hand stayed curled around her to keep her close, his other large hand started exploring her body, leaving traces of touch along her side before landing on her ass. He only gently held it, testing the waters, and when she hummed in approval, he more firmly grasped it. He pressed her even closer to himself, and she felt his hardening sex along her stomach through their clothes. It filled her with a thrill she had never experienced before, butterflies flying nervously at the thought of knowing he was so turned on, and knowing that he would be...inside her with it soon enough. 

He pulled back to take a breath, biting and taking her lip with him. Her breath hitched and she felt her knees go weak, the pain of his bite mixing with the pleasure. They both took a moment to breathe, their foreheads together. 

“I have to admit, you are quite the kisser, doctor.”

“You're not so bad yourself, general,” she whispered, relishing in touching someone and being touched after such a long time. “You're making my legs shaky.” 

“Already?” he seemed amused, and gripped her ass tighter. “I hope that I can do a lot more than that, by the end.”

“Oh,” and if possible, her blush turned even deeper, and she licked her lips. “Do you mind laying back?”

A smile still on his lips, he said, “Of course,” and let go of her to move onto the bed, so that he could fully lay down, putting his hands behind his head.

Seeing him all layed out for her, she remembered just how large he was compared to her, his height dwarfing her, and his muscles, while lean, still rippled out from underneath his vest and dress shirt. She took off her cloak and threw it to the side, then climbed up so that she was straddling his stomach, too short to go any further while still trying to reach his lips. She fully lay on top of him as she went in for another kiss, and again, his hands quickly moved to hold her. 

This time when they broke apart to breathe, Eleanor moved down to his exposed neck, kissing along it. She felt a shiver come from him, and, satisfied, continued, lightly sucking in some places before moving on. He let out a moan, using his hand to try and grind her body against his. 

“Eleanor, that's…”

“Mmm?”

“You are not inexperienced.”

“No,” she spoke into his skin. “This is my favorite.” 

“To do, or to have done to you?”

“Both.”

“Keep doing so well and,” he gasped when she licked along his neck, from jaw to collarbone. “And people will start accusing you of being the vampire.”

She giggled and continued her ministrations, enjoying hearing him lose his usual strict composure, his hitched breaths and small moans telling her she was doing well. She felt his sex grow harder underneath her, and her own wetness grew - especially with how hard he was pushing her against his body, rutting fruitlessly through their clothing. 

She took a venture to nip at his skin instead of just suckling it, and he moaned loudly, his fingers gripping at her skin tightly. “Come here,” he said roughly, and part of her was worried she had brought out his transformation, but he flipped her over so that he was on top, and thankfully, he was still himself. 

“Your turn,” he said, pressing his body on top of hers so that she felt crushed against the bed, and he started kissing her neck in turn. She gasped, feeling so small and completely overwhelmed with everything being Alfonse. Her fingers laced through his hair, unaware of what else she could do but be pinned down and let him have his way. He let his free hand wander down to her waist, where he swiftly undid her belt and tugged her pants down the smallest amount so that he could trace his fingers along her hip bone. She moaned, raising her hips to meet him, urging him to go forward. 

She felt his chuckle against her neck, and his hand left her waist to go and help raise himself above her, that his arms held him up to give her space to breathe. 

“Talk about patience,” he said, and she smiled. 

“This...this is familiar. Other things, not so much.”

“That's fair,” he said, taking a moment to admire her blushing, freckled cheeks and reddened neck, her plump lips, now in a smile. “Would you mind taking your shirt off?” 

“May I also take off yours?”

“As you wish,” he said, watching in amusement and admiration as she unbuttoned her high collar shirt, shimmying to take it off and show her freckled chest and simple brazier. He breathed out and had to stop himself from dropping down and taking them as his own, patiently waiting for her to unbutton his own vest and shirt. 

She gasped and he felt her fingers fan out along his chest, where he knew she'd feel the scars of so many operations, and battles with himself and enemies. 

“Oh, Alfonse…” She sat up the smallest amount, looking intently. “What did they do to you?”

“Nothing that I hadn't already done to myself,” he muttered, having come to terms with it a long time ago. It felt...good to see the concern in her light brown eyes, to know that it was okay to feel sadness after he had numbed himself from it for so long. “That doesn't matter right now. They made it so I could live long enough to meet you.”

“Has anyone ever told you how corny you are?”

“I'll let you be the first,” he said, smiling wide, and she kept a hand to his chest as she leaned up and pecked him on the jaw. 

“Here,” she said, and they worked to get his sleeves off, so they matched in undress just a bit more. Free of his shirt, he lowered himself back down, this time leaning on his elbows so he could put his forearms underneath her to bring her closer. He started kissing down from her neck to her chest, and stopped when he reached her brazier. 

“Help me?”

“Mm,” she used a quick cast of mage hand to undo the clasps in the back, quickly removing it and feeling her breasts completely exposed. 

It didn't last for long, as Alfonse quickly took the opportunity to bury his face in her chest, moving to take one in his mouth. He sucked on her nipple, and she arched her back into him, gasping - he went harder, almost to the point of pain, before he moved to the next one and did the same. She could feel his hips grinding against the bed between her legs, and it only made her more hot, knowing how desperate he was - but was, characterically, able to hold himself back. 

He finished sucking, leaving her breasts red and wet, and started kissing down her lean stomach until he reached where he had undone her belt before. He hesitated. 

“May I?” he fingered the edge of her pants, causing goosebumps to rise along her skin. 

“Please,” she said, and lifted up her hips to make it easier for him to remove her pants and panties. He quickly took off her trousers, but took his time with her underwear, gently letting it go down her legs before he gingerly placed them on the floor beside the bed. 

She placed her hips down and he didn't move for several moments, his eyes slowly moving from each part of her body to the next. She had to make an effort not to squirm under his gaze, not to try and cover herself up and bury herself in blankets and shame. She had not been this exposed or vulnerable to someone new in such a long time, and it had been a while since she felt so unfamiliar, yet so close with someone. 

“Alfonse?” he had seemed to stop any forward momentum, staring at her body, but once she said his name, a smile curled around his lips. 

“I'm sorry,” he said, and moved up to kiss her lightly. “You're just the most beautiful person I've ever seen.”

“Oh,” she said, blinking in surprised flattery as he casually moved down her body to between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thigh and she jumped, not expecting the gesture. 

“Is that okay?”

“Oh, it's great, I'm sorry, I just didn't expect it,” she said, trying to relax her muscles. 

“No need to apologize,” he said, kissing her there again, moving to put her legs over his shoulders. “Hopefully I can relieve some of that nervous tension.”

She laughed, her legs squirming as she felt his breath on her core as he spoke. “S-sure, thanks.”

A deep rumble of a chuckle went through his chest before he brought his hand to her vulva and started gently feeling her, from her clit to her opening, all already wet, gauging her reactions to see where was the best place to start. He spread her lips with his fingers and bent down, taking some ginger licks of her clit to taste her. She raised her hips and gasped, her body begging for more, and he happily dove in. 

These were not the gentle tests that he started with. He voraciously started eating her out, sucking on her clit while using his tongue to flick it consistently. His arms clamped her body down and she squeezed her thighs around his head, unable to move except her hands, which she used to grip the sheets. He was relentless and amazing, and she could feel where he kept her clit between his fangs, using them to cause more friction. She could feel her body taught with the promise of an orgasm, but it ached to have something inside it. 

She moaned, her toes curling in pleasure. “Alfonse,” she breathed.

“Mm?” he slowed down but the vibrations from his voice sent a shock over her. He looked up from between her legs, bringing his head up for a breath of air. 

“Please,” she said desperately, using her fingers to trace along his own, hoping he'd get the idea. 

“What is it that you would like, Eleanor?” he asked, mischief in his eyes as he licked along his lips.

“Don’t make me say it,” she said, averting her eyes and blushing. 

“Then I won't,” he said, moving a hand between her legs. “But do tell me if it's too much.”

She nodded, and looked back down once he dipped his head back between her lips. This time, though, he stared back, making direct eye contact as he pressed harder and harder against her clit with his tongue. Her heart beat increased, forcing herself to keep looking at him - especially when he took his long index finger and slowly inserted it into her. She sighed, feeling herself settle around his finger as he made a slow pace of going in and out. 

Her body ached for more, though, and he seemed to sense it as well - he took his middle finger, and though it was a little bit of a fit, let it join his index. She moaned more, especially as he curled his fingers inside her to reach a deeper point of pleasure. 

With only one hand keeping her down, she was able to move her hips a little freely to meet the thrusts of his fingers. She was ready to start finding a rhythm when she felt a third finger, his ring finger, poke at her entrance. 

“W-wait,” she said, her voice shaky. “I don't know if I can handle three...of yours.” His fingers, while still thin, were larger than hers or her wife's, and she had never been stretched that far. 

“Oh, Eleanor,” he said, smiling, rubbing small circles inside of her. “You'll need three fingers to be ready for me.” 

“Oh,” was all she could say, considering it and feeling her body clench in pleasure at the thought of being filled so well. “Then..then go ahead - oh!”

He wasted no time in pushing his ring finger through, while gentle, it still surprised her body, unused to accommodating it. He worked slowly to bring his fingers inside and out to get her used to it, and then found a faster rhythm to match his own tongue against her clit. 

He found the perfect rhythm, his tongue meeting her and his fingers reaching her very core at the perfect time. But just as she felt herself about to reach a plateau, he stopped. 

“Alfonse-!” she pouted up at him, taken out of her pleasant reverie by the sudden stop. 

“Don't you worry,” he said, smiling up at her greedily, starting to sit up so he could remove his pants. “I'll get you there. But if you come now, you'll be even tighter, and, well…”

He undid his belt, buttons, then pulled them down, where he wasn't wearing any underwear. His dick hung outwards, swollen and red with need. It was, by all her accounts, massive, at least the width of her forearm and just barely as long.

“Right, that makes sense,” She swallowed, nerves replacing the pleasure that was just knotted in her stomach. “I'm...I'm not sure…”

“Have you ever seen one before?”

“Not in person,” she blushed, and he laughed, crawling so he was above her again. 

“That's alright. We'll take our time. I did my best to get you ready, so you just let me know when you want to try.”

“Okay,” she said, looking down at his dick, now perched on top of her stomach as he lay on top of her. “Should I...touch it?”

She felt foolish the second she said it, but he only chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I'd love that.”

“How should I touch it?”

“Ah, well,” he moved to lay down on his side, and brought a hand to his dick, stroking it with light pressure. “You can start off like that.”

“Okay,” she said, now determined to learn. Her hand just barely reached around his width, and she tried to copy his movements from before, stroking from tip to base. 

“That's it,” he sighed, and she finally saw some of the tension relieve from his shoulders. The poor man was always so good at keeping himself composed. He reached over and brought her into a kiss, and she tasted herself as well as Alfonse 's hot breath. He moaned into her mouth as she increased her pace, and was glad to know it was working. 

She picked up a little bit more speed before he broke the kiss and stopped her hand. “Alright now, let's hold off, otherwise I might not be able to go for much longer.”

“Oh!” she smiled and withdrew her hand. “Okay...and now?”

“If you'd like, and think you're ready,” he said, not making a move until she gave word. 

She scooted further down the bed to make herself comfortable, taking a long look at the expanse of Alfonse's beautiful body, and then nodded. “Ready. Just...go slow.”

“It wins the race,” he said, climbing back over her. He tested her one last time with his fingers, and she was now determined to feel his fullness inside of her. 

He slowly lowered his tip to her entrance, moving to get it situated. 

“Alright?”

“Please,” she said, if anything, because the anticipation was killing her. 

He nodded, and gave her one more kiss before pulling away, watching her face as he moved his hips to push into her. He had to do it gradually, adjusting his position, and each gentle push was met with a little resistance. 

It didn't hurt, not really, it was just a matter of trying to compensate for his size. He noticed her clenching up, and stopped, only his tip inside.

“Are you okay?” 

She looked at him, realizing her eyes were closed. “Oh, I, I'm just focused. I want this, it's just...unfamiliar.”

“As long as you're alright,” he said, then leaned forward to press his body against hers, kissing her. “Try to breathe. Relax. It'll make it easier.”

She nodded, taking a couple of deep breaths, rolling her shoulders. He kissed her neck idly, and when she nodded, he kept close, pushing further inside. She gasped, feeling her body stretch to its limits to accommodate him - then he pushed again, and he was buried to the hilt inside of her, deeper than she'd ever felt anything. 

He stayed there to let her adjust, and she gasped, moving her hips. Every move of her own sent shocks through her, and Alfonse smiled widely above her. “Feel good?”

“Oh my God.”

“Good,” he said, and reached a hand between them, tenderly stroking her clit to get her ready for another thrust. She arched her back, the touch from being edged and his full dick inside of her almost made her cum right there. He pulled back and did a long, languid thrust, and the created emptiness being filled again made her moan loudly. 

Alfonse breathed sharply across her skin. “You are so goddamn tight, holy hell.”

“Is that good?” she said, her voice tense. 

“You have no idea,” he said, and started a slow, deep pace of thrusts, rubbing at her clit in time. Every time he ended his thrust at her deepest point, and he pressed against her clit at the same time. His dick dragged along her g spot, stretching her to lengths and widths she didn't know she could go. Soon enough she felt heat building in her stomach, and he quickened his pace ever so slightly - and she was gone, pleasure spilling and racing along her every nerve. He held still, lightly rubbing her clit through her orgasm as he watched. Her inner muscles contracted around him and she swiveled her hips as she rode it out, moaning loudly. 

Alfonse gritted his teeth, doing his best not to lose himself just then as well, her body getting tighter and tighter around him. But he breathed deeply and focused on the way her spine arched, her eyes scrunched close in ecstasy, and her usually tense body melted under his touch. Her red hair tangled underneath her, strands of it falling into her face. As she came down, it was silent save for her breathing and gasping, as she stared off at the ceiling. 

He leaned down, switched hands and used his free one to swipe her hair out of her face, wiping away some of the sweat on her forehead. Her eyes focused in on him and she smiled, dazed, but happy, and he kissed her softly. 

“Alfonse,” she said quietly once he pulled away, her cloudy eyes looking into his clear and, admittedly, very hungry eyes.

“Yes?”

“Holy shit.”

“Language, doctor,” he grinned, pecking her on the nose. “Glad to have been of service.”

She snorted, and he couldn't help but watch the way her chest moved up and down as she caught her breath. Though he was casually propped above her, he was still inside her, a fact that was very prominent to him. 

She seemed to take a moment and then moved to adjust herself and gasped at his length still inside her, brushing on oversensitive nerves. 

“You're still hard.”

“That I am.”

She exhaled and adjusted her hair, then put her arms around his neck, so her hands met at the back. “Then, please, do what you need.” 

“Are you certain?”

“I'll tell you if I need you to stop. Do it.” 

A wicked grin spread across his face and he pulled until he was almost outside of her, then plunged back in, and she gasped in surprise. Alfonse looked like he was still watching to make sure she was okay, but he seemed far more focused on his own pleasure now. He started with a slow pace to get her used to him again, but quickly went much faster than she had ever experienced. He didn't waste any energy on short thrusts, only long ones, his body quickly slapping against hers. She couldn't breathe, could barely keep up, but then he stopped, broke free of her arms, and sat up on his knees, growling, dragging her hips with him so they stayed connected. 

“What-”

Her hips were angled in the air now to meet him, as he angled her cock up into her, driving hard with each thrust. She gasped in pleasure and partial pain as she felt him impact against her cervix. She looked down and saw a bump form on her stomach every time he went all the way in, over and over and over again, his fingers bruising around her hips as he gripped tightly. She was fascinated and turned on by the way her body could take him, and by the way he seemed to lose control and use her as he wanted. She was absolutely taken by him, her body his, his entire length filling her at every thrust at the fast pace that he set. 

She felt an orgasm come, ripped from her by his cruel pace. She clenched around him and moaned his name, a different kind of orgasm brought only by how hard she was fucked. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, taking short breaths and though he tried to thrust through her orgasm, her grip was far too tight. Just as she finished and released her hold, he made several short, tight thrusts before pulling out and cumming all over her stomach. 

He kneeled there for a moment, breathing ragged, before he came to himself and slowly released his death grip on her hip bones. There would definitely be bruises later, and he kissed where his fingertips had left marks. 

The second he let go of her hips she collapsed, melting into the sheets, her mind a haze of exhaustion and pleasure as she closed her eyes. 

“Eleanor,” she felt her shoulder bring shaken. “Eleanor, please.”

“What…?” she opened her eyes and Alfonse was above her, looking concerned. “What is it?”

“Oh, thank goodness, you were just sleeping,” he said, dropping himself in relief next to her. “I was worried I hurt you.”

“No, no it's okay, you're just, ah,” she made the monumental effort of moving on her side to face him. “You're just really good.”

He smiled, caressing her arm. “Why thank you. As are you.”

“Thank you,” she said, and then felt the dripping off his cum on her stomach, moving now that she had gone on her side. “Oh.”

“Now that's normal, it's called-” 

“Alfonse,” she stared up at him. “I know what it is.” 

“Well I wasn't sure, I figured I'd cover my bases,” he smiled. 

“I'm also glad it's not inside of me.” 

“Wasn't sure of that either,” he said, his eyes going distant. “You know I can't actually have kids, because of…”

“I know, but just in case,” she said, touching his jaw to bring him back. 

“Right. Well, let me find you something to clean that up with-”

“No need,” she said, then spoke a word of Elven and waved her hand, the mess instantly gone. 

“That's mighty useful.” 

“I have used the same thing to clean you up after a fight. It's a versatile spell.” 

“Indeed,” he said, and then adjusted himself so that his arm was around her, leaving her room to get close if she needed. “I think I may join you for a nap.”

“A nap sounds wonderful,” she said, moving closer and cuddling up to his scarred chest. He smelled of their sweat, leather, and the soap she had bought him all those months ago. She cast mage hand to grab the blanket that had been pulled off the bed and laid it across them - though she probably didn't need it, with how high his body temperature got. 

She settled her face against her chest, lightly dozing before she realized she was being stared at. Eleanor looked up and met Alfonse's very awake eyes. 

“What is it?”

He smiled, softly. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. It amazes me that you are mine.”

Her lips grew into a smile and she kissed his jaw. “And you're the strongest man I've ever met.”

“Now I don’t think-”

“I'm not talking physically, Alfonse. Your will and determination are unlike anyone,” she traced circles along his chest, then started following along the cuts and scars. “You’ve gone through so much, and yet you're still here. Still good, still fighting.” 

“I will never be as good as you,” he whispered, squeezing her closer. “I've done too much.”

“You can change. Everyone can,” she said, kissing a scar. “Let's just enjoy now, though.” 

“You're right,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. His ears seemed to twitch, and he sighed in disappointment.

Raising his voice, he said, “Hal, it's over, you can step away from the door now.” 

“Hal- wait what?” she turned over quickly in panic to face the door, but only heard a slight bump. 

Then, “Sorry! Great job buddy!” in a muffled voice before she heard footsteps walking away. 

Eleanor groaned, falling back onto Alfonse's chest, her face hot. “Does that man have any sense of privacy?”

“No, but to be fair, we were rather loud,” he said, smirking. 

She thumped his chest and snorted in disgust, hiding her face. “As long as this wasn't your plan all along.”

“I would never,” he stroked her hair, voice going sleepy already. “Hal just doesn't know how to spend a waking moment without prying into other people's business.”

“I guess he...or they would find out eventually,” she said, looping a leg around his. “Your flirting hasn't been that subtle, exactly.”

“And yours has?” he asked, amused. “You're lovely, but you're not exactly good at reciprocating. You start blushing and stuttering like a school girl.”

“Hey, it's not like I - it's been a while, and I'm not the best at saying such forward things, and-”

“You're doing it right now.” She heard a smile in his voice. 

She bit her lip, sure enough feeling the blush rise on her cheeks. “Well, if it's a problem, then I guess-”

“Not at all,” he drawled, renewing his grip and holding her closer. “It's quite charming. Adorable, even. You're usually quite focused, but when I would make an advance, it looked like I threw your thinking off balance.” 

“You did! I never expected it, it was always in the quietest moments, like after battle or in the morning.”

“It made it quite hard to tell if you were offended or flattered,” he said, twirling one of her braids in his fingers. “I'm glad I know now that it's the latter.”

She held back her tongue from saying things like, My wife said the same thing, it took her months for her to figure out whether I liked her, and Kara would make it her goal to make me speechless, but instead, said, “Sorry if I was being difficult.”

“Ssh,” he said, his voice dropping quietly, kissed her on the top of her head again. “Don't apologize. It was a process. It worked. We're here now.”

“We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically ship fic for my and a friend's d&d character, who we have been secretly shipping from the start ;P Enjoy!


End file.
